


Bring Me Back

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Wait Patiently [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Smut, and probably some degree of smut later? haven't completely decided, yes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: The important thing was that it was done. After years of believing it to be evil, after a much shorter time of encouraging Gaius to use it behind his father’s back to protect Camelot, after close to four years of meeting a man composed of it clandestinely in Ealdor or wherever else was appropriate in moments few and far between, magic had been restored to Camelot.





	1. Chapter 1

The ease in which Arthur had managed to legalise magic after his accession to the throne had admittedly surprised him. In his mind he’d imagined long, drawn-out arguments with his council, possibly even the necessity of replacing one or two of the staunchest followers of his father. He’d pictured muttering and a severe drop in his popularity upon announcing his decision to his people. Those people had been far more upset with Uther’s rule than Arthur had thought.

His councillors, although perhaps not happy with the speed with which he implemented his plans, were fully supportive. His people met his speech with cheers, excitement, and not a small amount of weeping, soon merging into a chant of his name. As it turned out, it hadn’t only been Arthur who’d noticed the worsening of Uther’s mindset and the rise in meaningless deaths over the past few years, and looking back, Arthur found it hard to justify why that had surprised him – they were the ones affected by it, after all. Yet from his birth he had been convinced by his father of the darkness of magic, of the evilness of all those who wielded it as a tool, and it was hard to accept that Uther’s people – now _his_ people – hadn’t all had to break free from the same conditioning, or had at least been able to do it from a much more distanced perspective.

The important thing was that it was done. After years of believing it to be evil, after a much shorter time of encouraging Gaius to use it behind his father’s back to protect Camelot, after close to four years of meeting a man composed of it clandestinely in Ealdor or wherever else was appropriate in moments few and far between, magic had been restored to Camelot.

And with it, the position of Court Sorcerer.

In all honesty, Arthur had no desire to have anyone put into the position but Merlin, and yet he was waiting (im)patiently through what seemed like hundreds of applicants for the role in the hope that the next one would be Merlin, come to return to his side.

He was onto his twentieth hopeful applicant of the day when something changed. The man in front of him was droning on about the extensive list of potions he was adept in – which would have been impressive had he not already had Gaius at his side. Nevertheless, Arthur made a note in his mind (to then transfer to his manservant at the end of the meeting) that he should search the man out when the physician chose to retire. He was starting to dismiss the man – in a good natured manner, of course – when a flicker of silver burst in the corner of his eye. A dagger, headed straight for him.

He had barely had the chance to identify the threat when the doors to the hall burst open. Within a split second the dagger was thrown away off to the side of the hall, clattering harmlessly to the floor. Silence reigned in the hall for a moment before excited chattering started up and the guards brought a woman to the ground, at Arthur’s nod taking her away to the cells.

When he looked back in front of him, Merlin was there, a cheeky smile on his face. “Why is it that the day I arrive back in Camelot I have to save your arse?” he demanded, eyes twinkling, and Arthur grinned, heart beating faster in his chest at the sight of the man he loved.

“Everyone’s dismissed. I will investigate this incident myself,” he called, and once the room had emptied but him and Merlin, leapt out of his throne, strode across the floor to the other man and, hand cupping his head, kissed him.

Merlin laughed into the kiss but didn’t hold back from returning it, arms wrapped tight around Arthur’s chest. When Arthur bit at his bottom lip he gasped and deepened the kiss, before pulling away with a groan. “Whoops, a bit light-headed,” he said, a small frown on his face as he touched his forehead. Concerned, Arthur stepped back to give him space.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and Merlin gave a little laugh, waving his hand.

“Nothing really, just wasn’t ready for that particular bit of magic,” he explained. At the confused look on Arthur’s face, he elaborated. “Not the dagger stuff, obviously, but I wasn’t exactly next in the queue when I sensed the danger. I had to swap places with your next applicant to get here in time, and that’s not a spell I’ve done regularly before.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile. “So you were applying for the position?” he asked, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Of course I was you clotpole,” he said, and his voice was surprisingly gentle. “What with the restoration of the position and your messenger rescinding Gwaine’s banishment I could hardly get the message any clearer that you wanted me back.”

“I always wanted you back,” said Arthur honestly, and was somewhat charmed by the blush that arose on Merlin’s cheeks. “From the minute you were gone it felt like- like my leg had been ripped off. I had to learn how to live everyday life from the beginning all over again.”

He expected a return complaining he’s being embarrassing, but instead Merlin’s face was serious. “I don’t want to leave you again,” he said. “I don’t care if I could. I don’t care if the world decides that my destiny lies elsewhere now that you’ve restored magic to Camelot, I don’t _want_ to leave. Please don’t make me again.”

Arthur lowered Merlin’s head and kissed his forehead. “I won’t,” he whispered. “Never again. Be my Court Sorcerer and never leave me, please Merlin.”

And Merlin grinned. “Deal.”

 

Soon, Arthur will have to visit the woman who tried to kill him in her cell and assess the situation. Soon, he’ll have to announce to his people his new Court Sorcerer. Soon he’ll have to return to the duties of king, and Merlin will have his own duties.

For now, Arthur will stay right here.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin wanted nothing more than to follow Arthur to his chambers, lower him onto his bed, kiss him senseless, and hear all about the long days of interviewing sorcerers preceding this one. Instead, as soon as they opened the large doors to leave the throne room, Arthur was tackled into a bear hug, the hairy but undoubtedly freshly washed Gwaine hanging on like he was a lifeline. He sent Merlin a wink, who sighed and stepped back to lean against the door.

“Princess!” Gwaine close to shouted in greeting, and Merlin didn’t miss the smile that flicked across Arthur’s face despite the unamused voice he used in return.

“Gwaine. I see you didn’t waste any time in returning from your banishment.” He gave the man a friendly pat on the back and extracted himself from the hug before grinning. “How’re you doing?” he asked.

Gwaine beamed. “I knew you cared! Physically, I’m fine, but emotionally I am heartbroken I haven’t been asked to join those handsome new knights of yours yet. What’s keeping you?”

Merlin watched, amused, as a variety of emotions passed over Arthur’s face. Finally, he sighed. “Do you want to be one of my knights, Gwaine?”

“Hmm, I’ll get back to you,” he said with another wink, tossing his hair over his shoulder and turning down the corridor. “Oh Merlin, Gaius wants to see you,” he added before disappearing.   

Arthur groaned. “He hasn’t changed a bit,” he observed, and Merlin frowned.

“I’m not sure. I think he may actually be _more_ flamboyant.” He grinned at Arthur. “I’d better go. Don’t want to keep Gaius waiting.” And as much as lying in bed with Arthur sounded beyond perfect, he couldn’t bring himself to feel regretful of leaving his king with a quick kiss when the man he loved as a father was the destination.

(He may have lingered a bit too long for it _really_ to classify as a ‘quick’ kiss, though.)

 

The sight of Gaius immediately told Merlin why the old man hadn’t sought him out himself. He looked far older than when Merlin had left, leaned heavily on a smooth wooden stick and stooped over above a simmering cauldron of medicine. The sight made his heart hurt a little, but he got a hold over himself and plastered a smile onto his face, clearing his throat loudly.

Gaius whipped up and round, surprising Merlin with his speed, though his expression told him it wasn’t without consequences before it changed to surprise. “Merlin!” Gaius shouted, smiling, and Merlin’s smile wasn’t fake anymore. He strode over to the older man and wrapped him in a hug, careful of his delicate body.

“Gaius,” he said, unashamed of his watering eyes. “I’ve missed you so much.”

And Gaius hit him round the back of the head.

“Stupid boy. Caught warming Arthur’s food? After everything I told you about being careful. Idiot!”

“ _Ouch_. And I know, it was stupid. Can’t you just be glad I’m back?” he said, admittedly pouting a little.

Gaius’ eyes softened. “Of course I’m glad you’re back. I’ve missed you too, my boy. You left without a goodbye.”

Merlin grimaced. “You’ve got Arthur to thank for that one, though if he had let me I might be dead. How long did it take for the guards and Uther to storm up here once we were gone?”

Gaius returned the look. “Your bed was still warm,” he said, and Merlin winced.

“Close call,” he realised, and Gaius nodded in agreement.

“Come on,” Gaius said after a short silence. “I was just about to make dinner, take a seat.” Merlin did so gratefully and was soon being filled in on all of the recent politics of the castle, whilst occasionally exchanging snippets of what he’d heard whilst working as a bodyguard. They talked well into the evening, though Merlin declined the offer of his old bed to sleep in. Gaius gave him a knowing look that Merlin wasn’t sure he liked and a hug before releasing him into the castle.

It was dark out when Merlin reached Arthur’s chambers. The guards outside the door evidently recognised him from earlier that day, for although Merlin didn’t recognise them they nodded to him and stepped aside for him to knock. In a moment of nostalgia, he decided to bypass that action entirely and pushed open the door without warning, causing a delightfully shocked yelp from the shirtless king.

“Doors, Merlin,” Arthur drawled once he’d realised who it was, “are not just for show.”

Merlin made a show of admiring the door. “I dunno, these ones are probably pretty enough to be,” he said, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Get over here, idiot,” he demanded, and Merlin was only too happy to oblige, grinning as he swept across the room and took him in his arms. Merlin brushed his fingers through his king’s hair, feeling suddenly at peace when Arthur leaned into his hands, eyes fluttering shut.

“Have you had a good evening?” he asked quietly, and Arthur hummed noncommittally.

“I went to see the woman in the cells,” he said, and then continued at Merlin’s questioning sound. “She’s anti-magic.” He was quiet for a moment. “It’s strange. Before my father died, I thought there were more people like her, and then as soon as I proposed the change upon coming king the support was unlike anything I had dreamed.” He laughed without humour. “I forgot then that there might still be protests.”

Merlin laid a kiss on the side of his head. “It’ll be okay, Arthur. Together we can show them the brilliance of magic, the happiness it can bring. They might not all change their minds, but we’ll change a lot of lives for the better.”

Arthur smiled at him. “It still feels strange to hear you talk sense, you know,” he teased.

“Hey! I’ve always been wise!” Merlin protested, and Arthur laughed.

“You hid it better before,” Arthur said in agreement, and Merlin smiled back at him.

 

Later, as he settled down beside Arthur in the king’s bed, Merlin wrapped his arms around his back and frowned to himself. “I’m sorry about your father,” he said, and felt Arthur tense before quickly relaxing again.

“He was a ruthless hypocrite who murdered god knows how many innocent people, including children. Don’t feel sorry for him,” Arthur murmured in response, and Merlin shook his head lightly.

“I don’t. I’m sorry you had to lose your father. He may not have been a good man, but he loved you, and you loved him, and I know you miss him,” he said, and Arthur twisted round in his arms to face him.

“Thank you,” he said, kissing him gently. “But I started missing my father long before he died.”

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er…smut, anyone?

When Arthur woke up, it was to an empty but warm bed, the space next to him still imprinted with the shape of a body. _Ah_ , thought Arthur, _not a dream then_. He grinned and stretched, not at all worried at the absence of his Court Sorcerer, knowing wherever he had gone he would be back soon.

And sure enough, as Arthur was debating shuffling out of bed to get dressed, the door opened to let in the man himself. Arthur decided not to reproach him for not knocking this time, seeing as the large platter of breakfast foods in his hands gave him a good excuse. Merlin grinned at him, lowering the platter onto the bed in front of him and taking a seat at the side of the bed.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “You know you’re not my servant anymore, right?” he said picking up a cherry, though he couldn’t make it sound nearly as unimpressed as he had intended. In fact, he wasn’t sure there was ever a situation he’d felt happier in – he was almost giddy.

Merlin shrugged. “Maybe not. But I _am_ your lover,” he said, and Arthur’s breath hitched.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Yes you are.”

“And don’t worry, I’ve already told your manservant he can have the morning off, and I’ve moved your council meeting to this afternoon. We have some time to ourselves,” he told him, and Arthur frowned.

“Not that that doesn’t sound lovely,” and it really, really did, “but how come anyone actually listens to what you say?” he wanted to know.

Merlin laughed. “Turns out Gwaine was stood behind those doors longer than we realised. He heard you appoint me as Court Sorcerer, and let it never be said that news doesn’t travel fast around here.”

“They really don’t wait, do they?” he said, amused. He looked down at where Merlin’s hands were picking cherries off their stalks absent-mindedly. “You going to eat any of those?”

Merlin looked down at his hands in surprise. “Oh yeah, right.” He looked at it uncertainly for a moment before hesitantly placing it in his mouth and chewing. “Oh! It’s nice,” he said, before choking and spitting out the pit.

Arthur smiled, and Merlin held one out for him. “Your turn,” he said, and rather than taking it off him, Arthur leant forward and licked it out from between Merlin’s fingers, making sure to miss the fruit at times for Merlin’s skin. Merlin’s eyes widened, glued to the sight.

“You know,” Arthur said, excitement and nervousness building up in him in equal measure, “there’s a fairly big something that needs to happen before I can truthfully refer to you as my _lover_ ,” he pointed out, and somehow Merlin’s eyes got even wider. Then they closed, and Merlin took a shuddering breath, and when they opened, a smile had set on his face.

“You’re right,” he said, lifting the platter onto Arthur’s side table and leaning himself over his king so that his legs lay alongside his and his hands were placed either side of Arthur’s head. “We should get to that.”

Arthur – to his shock, and definitely not to be told to anyone outside of his room – whimpered. “Oh god, we should,” he said, and bucked up as Merlin’s thigh brushed over his rapidly hardening cock.

They hadn’t done anything like this before. Whenever they’d managed to meet over the past years their time together had been about catching up, lingering kisses and promises, and they’d never had the time to indulge in something like sex. But god, how Arthur had _wanted_. Too many nights since their first meeting, the time Merlin had told him off for bullying his servant, had Arthur taken himself in hand and imagined the other man there with him. At first it was something of a submission thing – he’d for a while pictured Merlin as overwhelmingly dominant, surprised to find that the scolding had set something alight in him, and it was all purely sexual. And then as Merlin had settled into his role as Arthur’s manservant and proved to be, rather than overwhelmingly dominant, an overwhelming _idiot_ , Arthur had grown fond of him in ways far beyond just sexually. Then he would dream of Merlin taking care of him, of quiet kisses in dark nights as they patrolled, of being made love to under the moon and then talking until morning.

He was lovesick, and to see even a fraction of these dreams come true now was astounding.

Merlin kissed him deeply, hand coming up to card through his hair even as his tongue plundered his mouth. Arthur was already shirtless from sleep, and so he grasped at Merlin’s, pulling it up and over his head, separating their mouths and sitting them up slightly. Arthur’s lips immediately fell upon Merlin’s exposed chest, biting and licking at the lightly defined muscles, increased by years of working with a sword. Above him, Merlin groaned, and Arthur turned his attention to his nipples, rolling one between his fingers and sucking the other into his mouth. Merlin grasped at Arthur’s hair, carelessly thrusting his cock into Arthur’s thigh, as Arthur drew back and blew cold air over the now sensitive nipple.

Merlin gasped and moved, holding onto Arthur’s forearms and pinning them to the mattress. “Arthur,” he sighed, rubbing their cocks together through their breeches. “Gods, I’ve wanted you for so long,” he admitted, panting, and Arthur groaned.

“Me, ah, me too,” he said, eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure mounted. “Fuck, _Merlin_.”

Merlin laughed a little hysterically. “That sounds so good. You _feel_ so good. How did we stop ourselves doing this before?”

Arthur moaned as Merlin reached into his breeches and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s bare cock. “Yes, Merlin, please,” he begged. “More, please.”

“Ah, Arthur, you sound amazing.” And then he pulled away, drawing a betrayed whine from Arthur. Merlin huffed out a laugh. “Stop that, I just want to grab- where do you keep your- y’know?”

Luckily, Arthur did know. “There’s massage oil in the top drawer,” he said, reaching over and pulling it open, pulling off his breeches as he did so. Merlin sent him a wicked grin and reached in, returning to place the vial next to him on the bed.

For a moment, Merlin just stared down at him, eyes running down his body. “You’re so perfect,” he breathed, and to his fury Arthur felt himself blush. “You’re beautiful, Arthur,” he said, and Arthur looked away.

“Just get on with it, idiot,” he said, and Merlin grinned.

“Yes, sire.” He kissed him, and then trailed kissed down his body. Arthur reached up around Merlin’s body and pushed down the rest of Merlin’s clothes as he went, taking a firm hold of his arse as he kicked the clothes off the bed. Merlin laughed against Arthur’s stomach at the feeling of his hand, but said nothing, just continued his way down.

Arthur’s breath caught at the sight of Merlin’s head between his legs, but the Warlock continued to tease him, biting and sucking at his thighs as his hands massaged his hips. “ _Mer_ lin,” he said warningly, breathing heavily, and Merlin flashed him a grin. “Merlin I swear- fuck!” he cursed as Merlin took him into his mouth without warning, and he thrust up involuntarily into that warmth. Merlin choked slightly, but then just winked, and Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck, sorry,” he said, but Merlin just shook his head and sucked, making Arthur cry out.

Arthur was rapidly being reduced to babbling as Merlin continued, bobbing his head and sucking Arthur’s cock up into his mouth with a skill that made Arthur sure he’d done this before. Somewhere in the back of his brain Arthur was jealous at that, and worried about his own inexperience, but more pressing was the ecstasy it was causing, Merlin may have done this before, but Arthur was the one reaping the benefits.

Merlin pushed at Arthur’s legs to open them slightly wider, and Arthur was jolted back into the moment at the reminder of what came next. Merlin pulled off his cock with a final lick to the head before picking up the vial and pouring some onto his hand. “Are you all right?” he murmured, and Arthur just nodded, apprehensive but determined.

“Go ahead,” he said, and Merlin nodded back, taking Arthur by surprise when he sunk his mouth back down on his cock as far as it would go. Arthur groaned, and when the finger came up to circle his hole his mind was split enough between the two sensations that the pleasure outweighed his nervousness.

Merlin’s fingers were light as they brushed his entrance, coating it in oil and gradually increasing the pressure as Arthur relaxed. Once he was used the sensation, Merlin released his cock and moved up his body, kissing him lightly as he inserted the first finger, pushing in until Arthur tensed too much. At that point he stopped and twisted the finger in place, and once he had relaxed enough pushed in further. He continued that way until three fingers were pushed into Arthur’s entrance, Arthur himself a mess, clinging onto Merlin and kissing him frantically. Merlin was obscenely gentle, and it only served to rile Arthur up more and more every second that passed. He felt open in a way he never had before and wouldn’t have trusted anyone other than Merlin to be with him in that moment.

Merlin’s eyes were hooded as he stared down into his own, and Arthur had never felt more wanted or desired in his life. And then- “I love you,” Merlin whispered, running a hand down Arthur’s cheek. “More than anything.”

“Oh god,” Arthur said, fighting back tears. “God Merlin, me too, I love you so much.” He moaned as Merlin’s finger brushed against something amazing. “Please Merlin, I need you inside me.”

“Yes,” Merlin breathed, and pulling his fingers out of Arthur slicked up his own cock, biting back his own groan. It was then that Arthur realised Merlin had hardly been touched at all, and resolved to make it up to him the next time this happened.

 _The next time_. There would be so many times, he was sure.

Arthur was well enough prepared that the head of Merlin’s cock stretched Arthur very little, though the feeling was foreign. As it slid further in the stretch grew, but never unbearably, and when Merlin bottomed out Arthur just felt _full_. And it felt brilliant.

Merlin held him like that for a while, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear and littering kisses over his throat. When Arthur finally got impatient and told him to move, Merlin groaned and thrusted back and forth in little strokes that slowly increased until every thrust slammed Arthur up the bed in a haze of pleasure. “Yes, Merlin, faster, _please_ ,” he begged, and Merlin complied, hitting Arthur’s prostate perfectly for the first time and sending shocks through Arthur’s body. “Merlin, I’m not going to last- too good,” Arthur babbled, hand buried in Merlin’s hair as he held him to his body, as close ass they could be.

“Me too, Arthur, ah, gods,” Merlin panted, slowing his thrusts momentarily to regain breath before resuming pace. He took hold of Arthur’s cock, and let Arthur fuck into his hand as he fucked Arthur, and Arthur spilled on a cry, body buzzing as Merlin milked him through his orgasm. “Fuck, Arthur you feel so good, ah!” Merlin shouted as he followed Arthur into bliss, eyes screwing shut as his orgasm flooded Arthur’s hole.

They collapsed together on the bed, Merlin half-sprawled on top of him and sweaty.

Merlin was the first to regain his breath. “I’d say we count as lovers now,” he said, and Arthur let out a laugh. Merlin smiled down at him. “I love you so much, Arthur,” he said, and his eyes were unbearably fond. Arthur smiled back.

“I know. I think you proved that,” he pointed out, and sat up, pushing Merlin to sitting too. He kissed him lazily, basking in his closeness and the weirdly comforting smell of sex in the air. “You know,” he said, pulling away, “you said once I was king you’d show me your magic,” he reminded him.

“And saving you from that dagger didn’t count?” Merlin asked, eyebrow raised.

Arthur shook his head. “I hardly even saw that, it all happened so fast. Have you decided on something to show me, yet?”

Merlin made a show of thinking about it. “Hmm, there is one thing,” he said, eyes twinkling. His eyes glowed gold and Arthur gasped, both at the sight and the alarming feeling of the semen trickling out of his hole disappearing. He blushed deeply, scandalized.

“ _Merlin_ ,” he said, eyes wide, but Merlin just laughed wickedly.

“This way you never have to leave the bed,” he argued, and Arthur had to admit, that sounded promising.

Arthur hummed. “I suppose I can work with that,” he agreed, and pushed Merlin down onto his back. “After all, I have a lot of plans for your cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this is the end of the series, and I've ended it on smut. Hope you've enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated even when it's commenting on how rubbish I am at smut :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. Whenever I write Merthur smut Merlin always ends up being dominant???? I don't know why??

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hi thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Turns out this part is gonna have a few parts, this thing keeps growing I don't know why haha
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and please tell me if you notice a mistake!


End file.
